Neo XLaws: The Next Generation
by Quan471
Summary: Raki is the latest recruit for the X-Laws. On the night he is to get his first Angel, the Ark X comes under attack. Will he escape? Update: Raki has landed on a strange island. Will he defeat the cruel Elemental users he me? How will Zalek use his power?
1. IntroductionPreface

**From Quan471: Enjoy, this is my first fanfic. Disclaimer: Shaman King is NOT mine, and probably never will be. It is owned by Hiroyuki Takei. Just to be safe, this is rated T for possible language. R&R Plz(note: while you should rest and relax, you should know that's not what I mean ) There, I feel better now. Ok, now for a little background.**

**This story takes place after the Shaman Fight. Even though Lady Jeanne didn't end up as the Shaman King/Queen, the X-Laws decided to journey around the world, helping people and doing good deeds in general. To replenish their team, they started to recruit people who could see ghosts to build the X-Laws into a bigger force. They have learned a lot from Yoh and are not quite as stubborn and quick to single everyone into black and white. They are still governed by strict rules, however. Their current force is 10 strong. Lyserg Diethel has left the group to blaze his own trail, though he still has his angel. He has become somewhat of a hero to our main character, who we will meet in a moment. Note: the new X-Laws have been granted new angels. Our hero is soon to receive his when this story takes place. But all is not peaceful. As the story begins, the Ark X, the means of transportation for the X-Laws, comes under attack. Will our new hero survive?**


	2. Chapter 1: Raki's Trial

Chapter 1

The ship rocked and emergency lights flickered on, casting a red glow over the room. Alarms sounded throughout the ship. Raki stirred and opened his eyes and, standing up, pulled on his X-Laws dress uniform. It seemed that the only way to get out of wearing it in public was to either be on an undercover mission (something he had yet to do) or sneak out of the ship at night (an act discouraged by Captain Marco's watchful eye and heavy hand). The ship swayed again and he grabbed onto the metal bedrail to keep his balance. The usual procedure for alarms (that he'd learned in the regular drill) was to meet in the Justinian Meeting Room (the X-Laws had rooms named after famous lawmakers, judges, and approved reformers). But this didn't seem to be a regular emergency. Before he had a chance to decide whether to go to the Captain's room or not, the door banged open and a white-faced Marco appeared, looking shaken. Raki was surprised. It took a lot to shake Captain Marco. "Thank God you're here, Raki. We've already lost three pledges tonight. Come on, we are meeting with Lady Jeanne in on deck." As Marco turned to leave, Raki grabbed his sleeve." Sir, what is happening?" The captain gazed down at him."It seems we are under attack", he said gravely.

The wind was blowing hard, and Raki struggled to hold on to the metal railings surrounding the deck. It didn't help that the ship was rocked every few seconds by unseen missiles. The X-Laws clustered around the Iron Maiden that housed Lady Jeanne. It slowly swung open to reveal a young girl drenched in blood. Raki let out an involuntary gasp. He had never seen the Lady out of her metal encasement before, and was surprised at how young she was. _She looks younger than me,_ he thought in surprise. She spoke, the wind nearly whipping her words away. "Fellow X-Laws", she said, "I have the sad duty to inform you that we must abandon ship. The enemy shamans are too strong with our current numbers. We are to evacuate in the lifeboats. However, they only hold three each, so one of us will have to brave the seas alone. Does anyone wish to volunteer?" Before he knew it, Raki raised his hand. Jeanne looked at him and nodded. "Alright, recruit Raki will disembark alone. Now, everyone, we must go to the escape rafts." A general scramble ensued, with the teams of three getting together. Raki was silently cursing himself while he made his way towards his designated craft, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Marco motioned for him to follow, quickly. As Raki hurried behind him, a dark figure leapt from the shadows and crept after them.

The hold of the Ark X was filled with weapons, from simple bows and arrows to laser guided missiles. This was also where recruits received there weapon and Angel. The type of weapon and Angel depended on the recruit receiving them. Angels had two forms, the battle form where they appeared as themselves, and an oversoul car, usually a sports model or military issue. For the physically and mentally strong there was a huge angel/muscle car combo. These traits usually had led to them becoming squad commanders, as in the case of Venstar/Benstar (deceased). For the techheads, an Angel with many gadgets and functions. The list went on, with many different and often seemingly random pairings, though shaman and Angel usually bonded sooner or later. Anyway, thought Raki as he reviewed the possible Angels he could get, I hope it's something impressive. As the youngest recruit (by at least 5 years), he was always trying to keep up with the others, who had already gotten their Angels. It was supposedly an enlightening and amazing experience, but Raki was a bit apprehensive. After all, this thing was gonna be with him for the rest of his life. To join the X-Laws, you had to swear to keep your Angel and weapon forever. So if you got tired of one or the other, you were out of luck.

Raki and Marco entered the hold. A giant X dominated the room, and bound to it was an Angel, bound with celestial chains, which kept it immobile until its potential shaman came along. Raki had never seen anything like it. It was a snowy white, with yellow lights as its eyes, and a sort of plus sign over its face and the eyes on either side of the central line. It had armor over its shoulders, legs, and abdomen, which afforded vital protection to the Angel. Its wings, connected at the shoulders, where big and jetlike. Raki thought that they could probably be used for a quick escape, if need be. A large axe inlaid with gold designs hung over its back, and two daggers were in neat sheaths over its legs. While he was gaping at the Angel, Marco had been rummaging through a crate next to the metal wall. "Here", he said as he pulled out a small black case. Raki's heart leaped. Now was the moment of truth. He had to connect to the Angel, and let it deem him worthy of being its shaman. If he couldn't, he would be deemed unworthy of the Angel and have to wait another decade to try again. This was all a test of heart, put into place by Lady Jeanne after the Shaman Fight. She wanted loyal X-Laws that where bound to their Angels. She felt that it was God's will that the Angels decide for themselves. The black case contained his weapon, the one that would help him form his Angel in battle. He opened it gently, and there lay his weapon. It was smaller than he had expected. It had a practical black finish, with silver designs the length of the handle, and an X in a circle in the middle, with a diagonal line touching one end of the circle, stopping, and continuing on the other side. "A modified Kahr pm9", said Marco with a rare grin. "One of the most practical concealed weapons. The Lady and I picked it out or you." Raki grinned back. It felt good to finally have his own spirit ally and oversoul weapon, but he didn't know if he was up to the spirit's test. "Hurry, we haven't got much time", snapped Marco as another projectile hit the ship, making a tire sized dent in the hull. Raki walked slowly over (he couldn't help it, he was overwhelmed by the night's experiences), and gingerly touched the Angel on one armor-plated foot.

A warm consciousness filled his own. _Hello_, it said. _I am the Angel Zalek, guardian of souls. I presume you are Raki Aien, my new partner. I sense that you are afraid. Do not be. Even though I cannot see the future, as some of my peers can, I perceive great adventure in the near present. May you be blessed, new companion. And you as well. May we be joined in peace, serve as comrades in war, and act as defenders of all that is good as warriors of light,_ thought Raki. This was a binding contract between Angel and human, and the wrong response could trigger mixed results, from a mild rebuke, to a complete denial of partnership. Thankfully, he had remembered the words, after hearing them so many times from the other X-Laws, and in lectures by Lady Jeanne. He looked over at Marco and nodded. Marco pulled a lever, and the binding chains around the Angel retracted. As was fashionable with the Angels nowadays (and Zalek had been well informed of the human world by the other Angels), he(for Raki was sure it was a he because of the name) concentrated his spiritual energy until he was a tenth the size of his battle form and jetted up to Raki's shoulder. He fit perfectly, as if he had been born for this purpose, which technically he had been. Marco's face was taut. While it was nice to see a human and an Angel bonding, they had very little time now. He briskly handed Raki the gun case, which had a holster and a small piece of paper tucked into it, explaining that it was waterproof, and the gun would be safe in there than at the mercy of the ocean, which could destroy its inner workings. Raki hesitantly replaced his gun, as it gave him a feeling of protection. Marco nodded at the door, and they both rushed up the steel stairwell to the emergency deck.

Jeanne was there, and was waiting for Marco with her third-in-command Orion. She and the other two boarded quickly, and with a brief goodbye and good luck were gone. Raki was pushing his little lifeboat out, he caught a glimmer of red in the shadows, the next moment, he was violently pushed back. On his knees, he looked up, but nothing was there. He turned around and there was another flash of red, and he felt his uniform rip slightly, and then a blossom of pain burst on his side and he looked down to see a cut opening up, with blood already dyeing part of his uniform a darkish red. He struggled to stand, only to have his feet knocked out from under him. This wasn't a fight. This was an execution. His. Something landed on him and started punching him repeatedly in the face, so that when he moved his lips, all he tasted was blood. With all his strength he bucked, sending his attacker flying off. In that few seconds of respite, he reached for his case, desperate to get to his Angel. But wait, wasn't Zalek on his shoulder? "Zalek", he called hoarsely. No reply. Maybe Zalek had deserted him and gone to try to find a new master who wasn't about to be killed. Just then, he felt an intense rush of heat on his face. Zalek had flown to the rafters and was silently charging up his thrusters for a major burst. While Raki was getting slaughtered on the ground, Zalek was locating the enemy, and had designated it with his lock-on sensor. With a mighty boost, he jetted off the metal support beam, axe held out front. He had never faced an enemy like this in Heaven, but nonetheless would try to protect his young charge. The axe literally ignited with his rage at the enemy who would dare to ambush his new partner. Unfortunately, the enemy had other ideas, and Zalek crashed through thin air, right into a pile of wooden supply crates and emergency detonators that spanned the length of the corridor, setting off the whole line. Physical explosives wouldn't harm him, but they might hurt Raki, who was moaning on the ground as blood dripped into a pool around him. With a quick thought, Zalek spread himself as a wafer thin shield over Raki, hoping that his armor would defend his shaman ally. It worked, but the impact sent them straight through the steel wall, right into the open ocean, along with a few pieces of charred wood. Raki screamed as the freezing salt water enveloped him and seeped into his wounds, then fell silent. Zalek guided him with difficulty over to an extinguished board that looked fairly sturdy. He settled down to wait. If they were going anywhere, it would be a long journey.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R hoped ya liked it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: My Guardian Angel

The palm trees swayed in the slight, mild breeze as Raki opened his eyes. For a moment, his surroundings seemed to sway before him, and then everything seemed settled. He seemed to be on a deserted beach covered in white sand and large, grey rocks. The tide rolled in, a crash of green water and white foam. He slowly sat up, and the world spun again, knocking him off his feet. As he rubbed his forehead, he heard _I am_ _glad that you are awake, master. You are more resilient than you appear. _A small white robot-like being strode towards him majestically. As it was around four feet tall, it helped that he was sitting on the warm sand. At first Raki thought he was hallucinating, but the voice brought his memories back. He, as an X-Law recruit, had just received his Angel when the Ark X, the X-Law's ship, had come under attack by an unknown force. All the others had escaped, but before he could, he had been attacked by some kind of assailant. All he could remember was a red blur. Then he'd fell off, and then, nothing.

The Angel was looking at him now, generally concerned. He had used Raki's new title in the hopes of snapping him out of whatever trance he had woken up with. Now he was genuinely concerned. _Raki_, he said urgently._ Lord Raki, snap out of it. We have to get off this beach quickly. I sense hostile auras converging on us. Quickly, we must flee._ The Angel used some of its own mana to solidify itself enough to drag Raki a few feet, but couldn't sustain it and stopped, exhausted. Shamans were supposed to use _their_ mana to give the spirit shape. As a spirit, the Angel, Zalek, had mana of his own, but he could only use a small amount of it while in his miniature form. In his battle form, he could waste it however he wanted. But it would be way too conspicuous for enemy, whom Zalek thought were shamans, if they saw a giant Angel suddenly appearing. The enemy might know their general location, but there was no reason to give everything away. All this ran through Zalek's mind in an instance; Angels were naturally the most intelligent of the spirit types. He was also a trained soldier, and his instincts told him to remain in his current form and try to rouse Raki before the hostiles got to them. They had maybe four minutes, five if they hurried. Using half his remaining mana to manifest his small, armored fist, he drew back and smashed Raki across the jaw, whipping his head back. Raki shook his head, sending away all the thoughts about the other X-Laws and what had happened. "You didn't have to hit me that hard", he complained indignantly. _I am sorry for that_, _but we have no time. Quickly, follow me. I have found a small cave in the cliff. If you hurry, we can get there in time. _Raki got to his feet, all the haziness gone. This was where the X-Law's training paid off. Hours spent lifting weights in his cabin and lots of swimming and friendly fencing. He was ready.

Just one more thing. He reached into his rumpled and wet X-Law uniform. While he was being tossed on the ocean, he had felt Zalek slip something into his belt. Sure enough, there was the black case that contained the gun that was Zalek's battle medium, and the information about him. Angels nowadays were more sentient then there mechanical predecessors, though they still shared some characteristics, like the ability to converse through their shaman's mind. It was useful, especially when having private conversations. He rushed himself off and checked his pistol, a black, compact Kahr pm9. _Hurry master, they're at the rise._ Raki nodded grimly, and, slipping the case back into his uniform blazer, he ran, the Angel guiding him to the point, some two hundred meters away.

As he crouched in the shallow cave, not much more than an indent in the wall, he heard a rough, rumbling voice, like a boulder rolling down a cliff. "We sure annihilated that ship, yeah?" it said. "Yesss", agreed another voice, like that of a stream trickling. Raki realized with a start that they were talking about the destruction of the Ark X. "It is too bad that our brothers were not here to see it", said the first voice. "Yesss", said the other again. "Too bad". The rocky voice said, to Raki's dismay, "I think we better send some of our minions to check on that human down there in the cave. He has heard too much". "Yesss" . Then, the voices faded, leaving behind a sense of fear and dread (at least for Raki). Before he knew it, there were dark shapes surrounding him. They appeared to be figures cloaked in black, with only searingly blue or brown eyes peeping out from under a midnight black hood. One pulled out what seemed to be an oddly carved piece of brown stone. A flash of light. Towering over Raki was a giant made of stone, with granite plates covering its body and a great shell carapace over its back. To pieces of emerald glinted in its head. A stone golem, Raki remembered from the Bestiary X, the X-Law's list of common types of spirits. This one was an Elemental, a kind of Higher Spirit formed out of stone, lightning, wind, rain, metal, or fire to protect and assist the summoner. That art was lost, as Raki remembered, 500 years ago before the Shaman fight. Apparently Hao's former reincarnation didn't want another Elemental stealing his Spirit of Fire's thunder and awe. All the summoners, Elementalists, as they had called themselves, had died in a world-wide slaughter. Some may have escaped, but that is pure speculation, says the Bestiary X. Anyhow, the stone golem made as if it meant to squish him into the indent. Raki grimaced at the image that came to mind. Not pretty. Now was the time to test out his Angel's true power. As the giant swung its foot forward, Zalek was already full sized. As the foot came down towards them, Raki brought up his gun. When it was almost arm length, he fired with a straight, unwavering arm, and pulled it back. When it was just touching his stomach, he suddenly disappeared. It paused in surprise. Most of its victims had never done that before, mostly just screamed and cried for mercy. Then, simultaneously, its leg fell to pieces. It roared and fell against the cliff. Raki appeared several feet behind it, seemingly unharmed and clutched in the crook of Zalek's metallic arm. Zalek had his axe out, which was glowing gold with barely suppressed rage. The black figure snarled. "So you use the fire element. See how you like a Torrent Elemental." He gestured to one of his fellow black robes, who pulled out a piece of crystal, and rubbed it. Raki wasn't surprised by the flash of light by now. Only this time, it wasn't a stone golem before him, but what seemed to be a living tidal wave, at least 20 feet tall. There were two pieces of crystal for its eyes, burning right through him, almost like Zalek's axe. Only this time, fire wouldn't save them.

When Zalek saw the Elemental, his golden eyes darkened a shade. Dropping his axe onto the sand, he pulled out one of the two short swords that he wore at his side. The blade didn't glow, but seemed a bit too shiny, even for the sunny day. Pulling out the other one, which was a bit longer in the hilt and seemed almost definitely translucent , he fitted them together through a hole in the first dagger's hilt. The dark strangers watched, then began to laugh. "Oh, I am soo scared", one said. "May we be saved from the spirit with the fancy knives". Zalek ignored them and, after testing both ends on his cuff (thy both scratched notches into it), he flung it, end over end, at the Elemental. It just stood there, not seeing the need to move, as the knives would just pass through it anyway. What it didn't see was the small crackle of electricity that passed through the thing as it passed in a curve over the astonished figures' heads: nor could it feel the chill it left in the air as it flew by. If it had, it would have been afraid; very, very afraid. As the knife made contact, the see-through blade made a patch of frost on both sides and passed through, and it started to spread, beginning to encase the Torrent Elemental in ice. The shining blade sent a tiny spark that sizzled up the beings arm, just as ice closed over its head, sealing it away in a sheet of thick, clear ice. As the amazed onlookers watched, the great ice sculpture began to fizz, the water superheated by the electric charge inside of it. It melted in with a great crack, spraying the onlookers with condensed water vapor. The Elemental was nowhere to be seen. The first figure, who seemed to be the leader, looked over at the guy who had lost his Elemental, and was sniffling as he ran his hands through the little bits of water that had once been a mighty spirit. "Don't worry; we can get Delugia back when we get to base. Just stay calm." He looked over at Raki and pointed. "It seems that we underestimated you. Luckily, I was on a training run with these newbies and therefore was using a Level One Elemental. Next time, I won't think twice about squashing you into a piece of paper and ripping up the pieces. Captain Akar never goes back on his word!" With that (and a pulsing red vein in his neck) the darkly cloaked men retreated, running off into the distance before the boy and his fearsome spirit could attack them.

Zalek was knelt on one knee. His weapons had returned to him, and he wearily put them back into their proper places. _Raki, I have expended a lot of mana. I am still unused to this world, and my weapons take more energy and mana to charge. I am sorry. If they come back, we are doomed. I believe I have failed you._ He shrunk back down to his miniature size in sullen silence. Raki fondly patted his Angel on the head. "No, Zalek", he said gently. "I should have been more prepared. Then I could have just used part of your energy in my gun, and could have fought them off by myself. It's just", he said, kicking a piece of driftwood," I never trained with the gun as an actual weapon, only as a medium. If only I had a sword, or even a dagger" The Angel thoughtfully tapped his own daggers, which had shrunk with him. _These wouldn't help, would they? _He said, with just a touch of a smile in his voice. "Oh, haha, very funny", said Raki. "Easy for you to say. But that was amazing, what you did out there. I never knew Angels could fight like that. Are all Angels that strong?" Zalek would have blushed slightly, if he could, at this praise, but instead shook his head. _No, I seem to be a bit stronger than my peers, the younger Angels. I trained alone, for...special…reason._ The Angel didn't seem to want to talk about it, and Raki didn't want to press him, though he found it interesting that a spirit would train so hard, when there was no need to exert effort. He lay back in the new cave that the giants fall had created. Tomorrow, they would explore the island.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy it? Please comment~~ No reviews yet :( Not cool! I am hoping that this will inspire more readers.<strong>


End file.
